High King Emeric (Online)
|class = |faction = Daggerfall Covenant |rank = High King |location = Wayrest Castle Shornhelm Castle |region = Menevia, Stormhaven Eyebright Feld, Rivenspire |province = High Rock |voice = Bill Nighy |dlc = Base }} High King Emeric was the Breton High King of High Rock, leader of the Daggerfall Covenant and the Earl of Cumberland during the Second Era. He led High Rock, Hammerfell, Orsinium and the Daggerfall Covenant against the other alliances in the Three Banners War to gain control of the Ruby Throne. He resides in Wayrest Castle in Wayrest, Stormhaven. His wife is Queen Maraya, daughter of King Fahara'jad. He mentions that he also has respect for both of the other alliances, the Ebonheart Pact and the Aldmeri Dominion. Interactions The Supernal Dreamers During the Alliance War, Emeric received a visit from the Vestige bearing a message from Abbot Durak of the Spirit Wardens from Pariah Abbey: the Dream Shard, which allowed the Wardens to create dreamless potions to shield Emeric from Vaermina's Superal Dreamer Cult, had been stolen by the Midnight Union, who were under the influence of one of Vaermina's Omens. Emeric, and all of Stormhaven, were now at risk of influence while they slept. The High King sent the Vestige to recover the Dream Shard. After freeing Hosni at-Tura, leader of the Midnight Union, from the Omen's influence and returning the Shard to Pariah Abbey, Emeric then sent the Vestige to Shinji's Scarp in pursuit of another of Vaermina's Omens, who was suspected to be influencing the Orc General Godrun during his campaign against the Ironhand Ogres. The Vestige was able to aid the Orcs and crush the Ironhands, only to discover Godrun intended to lead his army against Wayrest to avenge the sacking of Orsinium. Abbot Durak sent the Vestige into the general's dream, where they defeated the Omen of Betrayal. However, Vaermina herself appeared before the Vestige and told them the general was merely a distraction: her consort, the Night Terror Galthis, had seized Emeric himself. Abbot Durak told the Vestige that they must consult Azura for guidance. Azura told the Vestige she would aid them against Vaermina, since she had desecrated Azura's shrine and attacked her Spirit Wardens. She also gave the Vestige a Dusk Stone, which would let the Vestige penetrate Emeric's nightmare, but they would be on their own against the Night Terror Galthis. The Vestige was able to enter the High King's nightmare and slay Galthis. Emeric thanked his savior, mentioning that they were more likely to regret helping him since it would likely mean more work helping the Covenant. Montclair's betrayal The High King then dispatched the Vestige to Shornhelm in Rivenspire. Baron Wylon Montclair, one of the three rulers Emeric had left to rule after Ranser's War, had turned against the other two, Baron Alard Dorell and Countess Eselde Tamrith. Montclair's forces had seized the northern half of Shornhelm fom Dorell and Tamrith and was making plans to seize the southern half. Emeric arrived in Shornhelm shortly after the Vestige and the Shornhelm guard drove Montclair's forces from the northern district of the city. The High King then asked the Vestige to go west to Ravenwatch Castle to aid Count Verandis Ravenwatch in tracking down Reezal-Jul, one of Montclair's supporters and the one responsible for bringing Montclair forces into Shornhelm. Meanwhile, Emeric sent Baron Dorell east and Countess Tamrith west to root out Montclair's forces. After Montclair was defeated at the Doomcrag, Emeric recognized a sole ruler should govern Rivenspire, and offered the Vestige the choice of whom would rule, Baron Dorell or Countess Tamrith, as King or Queen of Shornhelm. After choosing, the High King asked the Vestige to speak to his wife Maraya, who sent the Vestige to the Alik'r Desert to aid her father King Fahara'jad. Liberation of Bangkorai After a two-pronged attack by Reachmen and Imperial forces, Emeric led a Covenant army into Bangkorai, where the Vestige had already thwarted the Reachmen's attempt to seize the city of Evermore. However, the Imperial force under Septima Tharn had seized most of southern Bangkorai. Emeric led the Covenant army south to the Bangkorai Garrison, where he led an assault on the main gate while the Vestige snuck in through a sewer gate and opened the main gate. The Imperials were routed, and in a last ditch effort opened a Dark Anchor, though the Vestige was able to close it. As the High King moved south, he sent the Vestige to track down Septima Tharn at Hallin's Stand. There they discovered Septima was holed up at the Hall of Heroes, rumored to contain a portal to the Far Shores, the Redguard afterlife. Emeric led his force there, but before they could attack Septima captured Emeric and took him into the Hall. The Vestige fought their way through the Imperials and reached Septima at the portal to the Far Shores, where she stabbed Emeric, killing him, and took his soul with her through the portal. The Vestige journeyed through in pursuit and found Septima commanding spirits of dead Redguards to fight for her. She sent wave after wave against the Vestige before facing them herself, but she was slain. Tu'whacca, pleased the desecration of the Far Shores had been dealt with, allowed Emeric to return to life. Meeting at Stirk Vanus Galerion and the Vestige were able to convince all three alliance leaders to meet on the island of Stirk of the coast of Cyrodiil to plan an invasion of Coldharbour. Negotiations quickly broke down as the three leaders began arguing with each other. Vanus and Countess Hakruba of the Fighters Guild realized the leaders would never agree to sending forces into Coldharbour for fear the others would use the opportunity to seize the Imperial City. They asked the Vestige to convince the three leaders to allow the Fighters and Mages Guild to go into Coldharbour instead. Before the negotiations could resume, Molag Bal opened Daedric portals on the island and his minions attacked. After being defeated, the three leaders realized the Guilds going in would be their best plan, and each gave their blessing. Dialogue Conversations ;Rendezvous at the Pass High King Emeric: "Fortunately, you won't have to." Queen Arzhela: "Emeric … I mean, Your Majesty! Thank the gods!" ;Storming the Garrison High King Emeric: "With chains, they sought to bind this place in darkness and death ... but the chains are broken! The garrison is ours! Mark my words—this victory will go down in the history books! This is the day the Empire began to crumble!" Queen Arzhela: "Knights of Saint Pelin! Many of your brothers and sisters died here, but this was the purchase of their sacrifice. Be grateful and be proud!" High King Emeric: "We have the bastards on the run now! Come Arzhela, come experience the joy of watching your enemies flee from battle." ;Trials and Tribulations High King Emeric: "All right everyone. This is it. No one is allowed to die until they've taken down at least a dozen enemies. Kill as many as you can. The only exception is the Magus-General—she's mine, and mine alone." Septima Tharn: "Good speech, Emeric. I can't believe you still fancy me after all these years. Let's get reacquainted then, shall we?" High King Emeric: "Overconfident as ever, I see! I'm not afraid of you, Septima ...." Lion Guard: "To arms! Defend the King!" Septima Tharn: "You will not! I think we need some alone time, Emeric. Come, let's find a quiet place ...." ;The Far Shores: High King Emeric: "You're here too? Can you get us back? It's quite pleasant here, but I'm not ready to die yet! We can't let them win!" Septima Tharn: "Hush now, Emeric. Your death matters little—there are other kings. It's this one I wanted. The one who's been holding the Covenant together at every turn. The vestige from Coldharbour. Didn't think I knew, did you? I did, and I knew I couldn't kill you ... on Mundus. Here though, you're severed from Coldharbour, from your soul. Here, you're stuck. Goodbye now." Keeper of the Hall: "Insolent necromancer! The Far Shores is no prison in which you can place your enemies! You dare to come here and then expect to leave freely? I think not. You though, are no less a fool. An honorable fool, but a fool nonetheless. Hm. Very well, though. I have an offer: slay this wretched woman and you and your liege can return to the Mundus." Septima Tharn: "I'll leave whenever I damn well please ... but I'll enjoy teaching you both a lesson in power first." Quotes *''"You know, there was a time when I was young when I thought being a king would just be a barrel of laughs. The coin, the power and all its trappings—it all looked like such fun. It's not, though. If I don't escape these stone walls soon, I'll go mad."'' ;Rendezvous at the Pass "Don't dally now. If you take too long, I might just have to retake the garrison without you." – If approached again Gallery King Emeric Interactive Map.png|Art of Emeric, from the Interactive Map. Emeric.png|Emeric concept art. King Emeric.jpg|High King Emeric as he appears in the March 14–16 beta High King Emeric.png Queen Maraya and Hight King Emeric.png|Queen Maraya and High King Emeric. Emeric in armor.jpeg|Emeric in his armor. Emeric in Armor Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen. Trivia *Bill Nighy, Emeric's voice actor, worked on the Underworld film series with Kate Beckinsale, who voices Ayrenn, the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. *Arabelle Davaux, a supposed author of Investigator Vale book series, played the "sheathe the dagger" game with Emeric and later described his dagger as a sword.The Real Investigator Vale? Appearances * * de:Großkönig Emeric es:Rey supremo Emeric (Online) ru:Эмерик ja:Emeric pt:Emeric hy:Էմերիկ Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Members Category:Online: Kings